nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to the Abbey
First view of Nehrim.jpg|First view of Nehrim Morten.jpg|Morten Porim and Merre.jpg|Porim and Merre Block the rat holes.jpg|Block the rat holes Karrick.jpg|Karrick Provoke the mages.jpg|Provoke the mages Mages attack.jpg|Mages attack Travel with Porim.jpg|Travel with Porim High Priest Aratornias.jpg|High Priest Aratornias Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Journey to the Abbey involves three additional quests/tasks which need to be completed so that you can leave the mine site area. After leaving the mine, first take in the great view. This is going to be the last linear part of the game. Make your way down (follow the road, don't jump off to the right unless you have a deathwish; also watch out for falling rocks). You will soon find your path blocked by a closed gate; to the right you will meet the first merchant in the game (Heinrich). A guard named Morten will approach you to explain the gates are locked as the mine is being besieged by mages. Just after this you are approached by a young mine worker (Porim), who suggests that since you cannot leave the area yet, you might as well do a bit of work - a chance to make some gold. Follow Porim or tell him that you will make your own way up to the mine. Either way you will end up meeting Merre. Walkthrough Shadow Song Mine Site Work in the Mine *Work in the Mine Karick's Helm Problem *Karick's Helm Problem Under Siege *Under Siege Tirin Abbey Journey to the Abbey continued Once you have finished the quests in the Shadow Song Mine Site, you can either travel to Tirin Abbey on your own or with Porim: *Skip the quest log recommendation: The following part of the quest is skippable: You can just as well walk to the Abbey on your own without saying goodbye. Getting to the Abbey on a low level is easy if you swim across the lake and follow its eastern shore. You can also try the western shore or, if you are up to some challenge, follow the signposted way. Welcome to Nehrim - the place where the obvious choices are not always the best. *Follow the quest log: ]]Go and see Porim up at the mine, he will offer to take you to the Abbey by boat. Porim will state that he is going to the Tirin Abbey himself, so he might as well take you as his companion (once you have been to the Abbey you can always return and start wandering about). Unless you refuse, Porim leads you down to his boat and you travel across the lake to the Abbey (sit on the Stool inside the boat). On the way he gives a small explanation of what is happening in certain areas, in his perception at least (Use 'spacebar' to leave the boat). Once Porim has bid his farewells, make your way to the Abbey. Speak to the Priest in Tirin Abbey]] When you have finally arrived at the Tirin Abbey, search for its central building, The Abbey. At the Abbey you will meet High Priest Aratornias (he has a sidechamber in the upper floor of the Abbey). He recieves your fake drafting documentation, upon which he will advise you to gain some better equipment before proceeding too far, and hands you some potions. Your quest log is updated. Both quests, Shadow and Light and Journey to the Abbey, are now completed. You might already have met another NPC, Duras, who gives you a moderately easy side-quest Goblins and a Wild Boar. The dialogue with High Priest Aratornias also initiates a side-quest named Search for My Roots. Reward *+200EP Tips *The Shadow Song area (the small exterior area beginning with the exits of Shadowsong Mine and ending with the locked siege gate) can net you some good experience and even some loot if you are attentive enough. *When you leave the mine, there is only one way to follow - but at one point, a small pasture opens up on the left, containing one of the unique plants in the game (the plant is on the left hand side at the back). It is guarded by a spider - which should pose no real threat if you are careful. It can paralyze you with its spell - however, it can only cast this spell 2-3 times until it runs out of mana. If you still have troubles taking it out, you can flee and let the guards do the dirty job. *Remember to sell all useless items to the merchant: never failed to leave with less than 800 gold (but I am a magpie). *For all of you alchemists - notice that meat from creatures such as rats weighs 0. I always tend to try and keep 0-weight alchemical items till alchemy skill higher. Then I can make a lot (I mean a LOT) of potions. *In the mine area (rat task/quest) there are two other areas apart from the main one. Might be a bit dark to see there - use a torch or raise gamma levels. One of the areas contains four wolves, some potions in hollow barrels (you can't click on the ballers - but you can jump up and reach the potions), and one of the Magic Symbols. The other leads back to the Shadow Song mine interior, which is useful if you forgot to loot or harvest plants. (However, you cannot get too far this way.) *Remember to use a pickaxe (a pickaxe tool, not a pickaxe weapon) to collect ore (sell or use for crafting). *Jump up now and again to look inside barrels. Some contain potions. *Do not forget to see Morten and finish his task/quest or you will carry the shovels round till you do (quest items). *One of the Trainers is close by the Abbey. *You can buy a teleport spell from High Priest Aratornias, but Teleport runes are quite costly and the same spell can be bought at the Arcane Sanctum. Following Quest On to the Sanctum Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here ﻿Notes ﻿ Category:Quests